


Blocking the View

by Wolfsign



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Competition, Eventual Smut, Eventual Threesome, F/F, F/M, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo Shimada is a Little Shit, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, Jesse and Genji are piss babies, Kinky Zenyatta in the sheets, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Angst, Reaper is too old as well, Zenyatta can get it, it's great, jack is too old for this shit, pure Zenyatta in the streets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsign/pseuds/Wolfsign
Summary: After Genji and McCree both agree to a friendly competition of "who can win Zenyatta's affections?". Both think that they have this in the bag- really how hard can it be? The other guy's a total goober. It's a bit hard when Zenyatta has a notorious oblivious streak.





	1. 30 Minute Stares

**Author's Note:**

> So, all of this came up form me reading an incorrect quote off of Tumblr in the McYatta tag from the user lacertae-dreamscape. So, honestly, you can thank them for this wonderful monstrosity that was birthed. Hope you have fun reading it!

He was trying to be funny. And usually, with McCree, it was. Genji and him would banter back and forth for a bit before they trailed off into a peaceful silence- that’s what he was accustomed to at least. So, when he slid in front of the cowboy, head resting in the palm of his hands and side-eyeing him (not that McCree could tell, his visor was a damn blessing), that was what he was anticipating.  
Honestly, he thought that he was sulking like he liked to when the crowd was too big and the babble of voices just a tad too loud. But his assumption was even more solidified when the cowboy threw him that lopsided grin and said in that smooth drawl of his: “you’re blockin’ the view, darlin’.”  
“I am the view, darling.” He said back just as smoothly.  
He wasn’t expecting the immediate response of: “naw you ain’t-” as he pointed behind Genji, “he is.”  
Genji followed the direction of his finger, looking past the tops of the rounded bushes and at the grand fountain that sat in the middle of the garden to see his master sitting at the lip of the marble. His back posture poised and held its usually grace to it. Genji had to fight the urge to fawn over him as he watched him play with the small birds that gathered around him, either making their homes on his lap or shoulders or the space next to him. And he swore he could still hear the joyful sound of his master’s delighted laugh when he saw his shoulders tremble in that happy way. He gulped, “Y-yeah, he is. My bad.”  
A silence settled over the two as they both gazed at Zenyatta: peaceful and beautiful as always, he seemed almost ethereal at this moment. Genji would even say that his frame was glowing under the waning sun’s rays. The light reflecting off of the water of the fountain hitting him just right, he really looked like an angel-  
Wait.  
“McCree.”  
A blissful hum, only half listening.  
“Have you been watching my master this entire time?”  
“Yep.”  
Well- that was- hmm.  
“Why?”  
“Why not?”  
“He left the party 30 minutes ago to get some air. Have you really been watching him for that long?”  
“Has it been that long?” A dreamy sigh. “Couldn’t tell.”  
Genji fought the notion to sputter. Jesse McCree had been standing out here staring at his master for 30 fucking minutes-  
Why was he getting so worked up over this?  
Maybe because McCree has a history of womanizing- maninizing? Whatever! The threat is still there.  
He blinked. I used to do that too.  
But! McCree still does!  
Not in a while. At least from what Genji could- McCree had been clean for a good two years. Also- he dared to steal a glance at the cowboy: a dopey smile spread across his face, crinkling the corners of his eyes, bright with adoration- Shit. He got it bad.  
But, so do I.  
Shit.  
He always hated when he was right. He tapped his fingers against the railing, mind scrambling to put together an excuse to get McCree away from the balcony when he froze.  
Zenyatta had finally caught sight of them, his entire posture perking up at the sight of them, he offered a wave, the lights on his forehead glowing even brighter. If he had a mouth, Genji was positive, he would be smiling the widest and prettiest smile.  
Genji waved back, trying to reign in his excitement. He felt like he was a twelve year old with his first crush again. He almost forgot about the cowboy sitting next to him. Until he head the breathless giggle leave him.  
“Ew.”  
Oh shit. He didn’t mean that. Oh no-  
“The hell do you mean: ‘ew’?, ninja boy?” He couldn’t see it, still firmly facing his master, but he could feel the scrutinizing gaze bore into his back. “You just sighed like a lil’ school girl when he turned ‘round too.”  
“That was…” Genji turned towards McCree. The longer the words failed to come to him the more the cowboy’s face morphed into one of smugness. He sighed, relenting. “True.”  
An ugly weight settled into the middle of his chest; something that slathered the walls of his lungs as it settled. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time and he began to wonder if it was ironic that his favorite color was green.  
“Hey, Genji.” He hadn’t realized he closed his eyes until he felt them open and the image of a smirking McCree with a determined gleam in his warm eyes was the first thing he saw. “How ‘bout, we make this interesting?”  
“Interesting?”  
“Yeah,” he drawled, his eyes drifting back towards Zenyatta. “We see who wins his heart first.”  
“That’s just unfair to you, cowboy.” Of course, the words were true. Who knew his master better then him?  
McCree chuckled. “Maybe. But, I’ve had my fair share of alone time with him. And-” he pulled a thin tablet from his back pocket, flicking his wrist to show a single blue hologram of a document. Genji squinted at it and then a realization dawned on him. It was a mission document. One with McCree’s and Zenyatta’s name on the very top. Fuck they were going to be partners for… For a whole week! As a… did that thing say item?  
“When did you get this?” Genji’s voice yelped as he tried to snag the tablet. McCree pulled it away, slipping it back into his pocket.  
“Yep. Me and ol’ Zenny are going to be pretending to be an item at the Gala of La Luna.” His smirk grew. “Plenty of alone time, ninja boy.”  
Oh.  
This was war.  
He leaned back against they railing, “you think that you can do it with such little time?” Genji threw his head back barking out a laugh. “I’ve been with master every day since he’s found me. Obviously, I already have a huge lead on you.”  
“We’ll just see about that.” McCree offered his hand.  
Genji looked at it and then looked towards his master: his shoulders shook with that delighted tremor again as a blue bird nuzzled against his cheek. He turned back to the cowboy, grabbing his hand and firmly shaking it. “You’re on.”


	2. A Bet is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is being a good brother, but Reaper is also being a good dad.

Hanzo took a long sip of his tea letting Genji’s suggestion sink in. “So,” he finally said, “you want me to talk with Zenyatta, you master, and see who he likes better. Between you and Jesse.”

“Yes.”

“Why not ask him yourself?”

Genji groaned, throwing his hands up. “Because! If I did that he’d figure out!”

“Figure out  _ what _ ? That you want to jump his bones-” he paused, taking a moment to ponder:  _ do Omnics have bones?  _ He shook his head. Not the time. “You haven’t exactly been subtle about it since you’re came to Overwatch with him.”

“Hey! I don’t want to ‘jump his bones’,” Genji air quoted, “I want a genuine and _loving_ relationship with him.”

Hanzo snorted. Though, he couldn’t help the spark of pride that warmed his heart as he took in just how much Genji had grown from his childish days.

“Please, brother?” The hiss of a visor took him out of his thoughts. Turning he was met with big, round watery eyes and a quivering bottom lip.

“Don’t-”

“Please?”

“No-”

“Please?” Genji shuffled closer on his knees, hands clasping together in a prayer. “For me?”

“Genji, you are too old for this-”

“Hanny, please?”

Hanzo took a deep breath, his brother’s chin resting on his shoulder. “Fine.”

“Yes! Thank you, brother, you’re the best!” Genji cheered, bringing him into a tight hug.

He hummed while he patted his back.  _ It shouldn’t be so bad, _ he thought,  _ it’s for Genji. _

* * *

The crippling realization of how awkward he was when it came to socializing struck Hanzo as he sat across from Zenyatta. He had been staring the Omnic down for a solid five minutes now. But what else was he supposed to do? Talk to him? What would he even talk about? 

He supposed he should be thankful to him though. He hadn’t shown any hints of unrest or of unwlecome. He simply sat, staring (Hanzo assumed) back at him. It put the archer at ease somehow. But, despite the comfort- he was still scrambling for conversation in his head. “Why are you so calm about me staring at you?” He finally blurted, internally cringing at the force that his words were bit out. 

Instead of being taken aback, maybe matching his tone with a calculated threat to his usual calm; Zenyatta’s shoulders shook and a tinkling laughter came from him. “Apologies, it just reminded me of Genji when he first became my student.”

“Really?” His shoulders relaxed as his full attention was directed towards the Omnic. Genji never talked about the past and what little he did share arose more questions than answers. Maybe he’ll find more clarity from this meeting along with Genji’s answers.

“Yes, you two have very similar stares.” 

“Do we now?”

A nod. “Both incredibly strong yet vulnerable. I could tell you two are brothers by your eyes alone.” 

Hanzo fought the urge to suck in a breath. The words were said with such soft affection it caused heat to rise to his cheeks. He cleared his throat. “Zenyatta.”

“Yes?”

_ Here it goes. _

“Do you have any feelings for Genji?”

The Omnic seemed to stutter: his body going ramrod straight and still. Hanzo was almost afraid he short circuited him with the question until he shuddered a sigh (from what Hanzo could assume anyway). His hands gingerly folded themselves in his lap, the air in the room becoming heavier. The archer felt the urge to match his posture. 

And the moment Hanzo was sure the Zenyatta was going to speak, to give him the devastating or riveting news that he would have to deliver to his brother-

The door slides open and with it a very exasperated Reaper growls, “may I come in?” 

“Of course,” Zenyatta’s light voice says as he gestures to the empty spot next to Hanzo. “Make yourself comfortable, Reaper.”

Reaper settled in the empty space, casting a look at Hanzo. 

Hanzo nodded. 

Reaper groaned. 

They were in the same boat. 

“What did you need of me today?”

Hanzo watched Reaper out of the corner of his eye, waiting. Finally, he spoke. “You and McCree,” he said slowly, “like to spend a lot of time together, right?”

“Yes, I do rather enjoy his company.”

“And you two like to go on missions together?”

Zenyatta nodded. “They are as enjoyable as the ones that I go on with my Sparrow.”

Reaper and Hanzo shared a glance. “Are you excited for the upcoming one?”

“Quite. I believe it will be an… enjoyable experience.” 

Hanzo squinted at the Omnic. He couldn’t figure it out how Zenyatta’s mind worked for the life of him. 

Reaper heaved a long sigh. 

“Is something wrong?” Zenyatta’s head tilted to the side. “I sense conflicted feelings within you.”

“I’m fine. Just need to go talk to someone.”

Hanzo nodded. “I as well.”

“It was a pleasure talking to you both.” 

* * *

When they rounded they rounded the corner of the hall, Hanzo asked. “Jesse?”

“Genji?”

Both nodded and sighed simultaneously. 

“I wish that boy would just ask him himself already,” Reaper growled. “He never shuts up about the tin can and obviously there’s some sort of two-way attraction there.”

Hanzo nodded. “I understand completely.” 

“Is it that hard to talk to him?” 

“Who? Zenyatta?”

A grunt.

“No. He’s quite the soft spoken monk.”

Reaper nodded. “Maybe I should give more credit to him. He deals with Genji  _ and  _ McCree.” He almost seemed to hesitate when he added, “and, I suppose he did do some good for them.”

Hanzo hummed in agreement. It was true. He didn’t think, if it wasn’t for the Omnic, he and Genji would ever be at this point: where they could sit together and drink tea, have conversations, train without any real malice- none of it would have been possible. “My one hoped is that Genji will be happy.”

A silence hung in the air between them: light and peaceful. 

“McCree will get Zenyatta.”

“My brother will surely end up with Zenyatta.”

The peaceful air was instantaneously shattered and they instead began to stare each other down. “Fine.” Reaper growled, “let’s see who the best man is,  _ Archer. _ ”

“Gladly,  _ Wraith. _ ” The handshake was tight and nicked Hanzo’s skin. “I will enjoy watching you lose.”

“We’ll see about that.”

* * *

Jack had rounded the corner just in time to see the two men glaring at each other and gripping each other’s hand in more of a death grip then an actual handshake. He heaved a sigh. God, this was going to be a week wasn’t it?


End file.
